sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Far from the Madding Crowd
This episode will be released in a unknown release date. Plot After expressing her resentment towards Senketsu, Ryūko is confronted by Jak and Mako who states that she is no longer being herself. Ryūko responds by saying that she is in fact no longer the same after finding out the truth about her parents and her life-fiber infused body. Ryūko is interrupted by Nui and Ragyō, who appear as remote-controlled body doubles composed of life fibers. Nui and Ragyō invite Ryūko to face them at Esme Academy. Aikurō warns Ryūko that it's a trap, but has his DTR destroyed by her, who also tells him how much she's tired of following him around, and how she hates him for not telling her the truth about her past all along. Jak tries one last time to get Ryūko to wear Senketsu, but is not able to do so. Aikurō tries to follow Ryuko to explain that he did not know the truth about her past, but is stopped by Tsumugu. Ryūko leaves to Esme Academy in a motorcycle. Back in the Nudist Beach secret base, Sonic, his team, Aikurō, Mako, Lucy, Reggie and the Elite Four are discussing what to do now that Ryūko left. Senketsu decides that he must go to Honnōji Academy to meet Ryūko. Jak is able to feel his intentions and decides to leave to Esme Academy with him. Hōka is able to hack into the academy's security camera system, and the footage reveals that Satsuki is still alive and is attempting an escape. Aikurō decides to use the Naked Sun 1, Nudist Beach's last resort weapon, a massive ship. Meanwhile, Ryūko is at Esme Academy, fighting Nui. After a while, she's able to outpace Nui's movements and stab her in the heart with the Scissor Blade. Nui pretends for a while to be struggling in great pain, but eventually reveals that she's also infused with life fibers and actually capable of regenerating. Nui also reveals that after Ryūko's supposed death as a baby, she was created by Ragyō in an artificial uterus made of life fibers, as part of her third attempt of making a life fiber infused human. The Nudists arrive and attempt to attack Ragyō using missiles, which proves to be useless. Satsuki uses all this commotion to escape completely naked, using only her toenails as a weapon. After defeating multiple COVERS, Satsuki is able to exit Honnōji Academy through a back door. She's surrounded by a massive amount of COVERS, but is saved on the last minute by Gamagōri, Sanageyama and Jakuzure in an helicopter. Back in the academy grounds, Ryūko is surprised by Ragyō, who presents her with a modified version of Junketsu. Ryūko is constrained by life fibers sewed into her skin by Nui during their fight, and forced to wear Junketsu. Her memories are altered by Ragyō so that she is now loyal to her. In the Naked Sun 1, Satsuki is resting and enjoying a cup of tea made by Mitsuzō. The ship's radars detect an unknown incoming object in high speeds. A light blue ball of light collides with the ship's hull, and is revealed to be the now brainwashed Ryūko, wearing Junketsu. Tsumugu attempts to face her in his prototype upgraded DTR, which is more powerful than the original one she destroyed, but is quickly defeated. When Ryūko is about to kill Tsumugu, Satsuki appears, now wearing Senketsu, and challenges her to fight. Characters *Jak Mar *Ryūko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Aikurō Mikisugi *Tsumugu Kinagase *Sonic the Hedgehog and his team *Senketsu *Lucy Mar *Reggie Mar *Mankanshoku Family *Satsuki Kiryūin *Ira Gamagōri *Uzu Sanageyama *Nonon Jakuzure *Hōka Inumuta *Ragyō Kiryūin *Nui Harime *Kaneo Takarada *Shirō Iori Category:Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Cameron33268110